In The End
by Han SunHee
Summary: Tosiendo con la boca llena de sangre, Link enfocó sus ojos azules de cristal en la Princesa del Destino—. Lo-lo siento...—él se ahogó sin fuerzas—. Zelda... Yo fa-fallé... . [ZeLink Oneshot. Rated T por sangre] Ésta es una traducción. Créditos especiales a sapphire316: autora de la historia original.


**¡Hola, gente! ¿Cómo estáis? Bueno, ésta es mi primera vez publicando en éste fandom. ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Hace bastante que quería publicar esta historia que, si bien no me pertenece, me gustó mucho y espero de verdad que a vosotros también ^^ Había querido colgarlo antes, pero mi otro fic en el área de Naruto me consume demasiado tiempo y bla, bla, bla. De hecho, se supone que debo de estar trabajando en él, pero... ¡En fin! XD No suelo decir mucho por aquí, así que nos leemos al final ^^**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, sino a la compañía de Nintendo; al igual que ésta historia, no es mía tampoco ya que sólo estoy haciéndola de traductora.

La historia original pertenece a **sapphire316** , y tengo su total autorización para pasarla al español.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

 **In the End**

* * *

Tajo por tajo, oscilación por oscilación, esquivada por esquivada. Link contó silenciosamente las veces que él osciló al Gerudo—convertido en—bestia y fallaba horriblemente. Para ser un cerdo colosal, Ganon era rápido. No importó cuántos tajos él hizo con la Espada Maestra, no importó cuántos ataques él atentó, el joven Hylian apenas podía conseguir asestar un golpe a su oponente.

La risa áspera, rayada, de Ganon resonó de manera poco natural a través del campo de batalla—. ¡¿Pensaste que podrías derrotarme?!—él rugió divertido—. ¡Tú eres un niño mientras que yo llevo la Trifuerza del Poder! ¡El Coraje no te llevará a ninguna parte si careces del Poder para hacer algo! ¡Débil!

Link luchó para ignorar las palabras del Rey del Mal; él cruelmente le recordó sus días en el Bosque Kokiri, donde todos—salvo por Saria y el Gran Árbol Deku, por supuesto—le menospreciaban. Débil, le llamaban. Ellos siempre decían que él era un monstruo que nunca llegaría a nada. « _Tal vez Mido y los demás tenían razón después de todo»_ , Link pensó amargamente cuando alzó su escudo para protegerse contra el golpe de una de las espadas de Ganon. « _Tal vez no se suponía que yo debería ser grandioso»._

La princesa Zelda sólo podía mirar con horror cómo el Héroe de Tiempo lentamente fue debilitado ante sus ojos. Ella habría tratado de ayudar a Link en la batalla, con un arco seguramente, pero una pared de ardientes llamas bloquearon su camino. Se sintió completamente inútil. ¿Era esto lo que las diosas tenían destinado para ella? ¿Esperar como alguna damisela en peligro mientras Link estaba ahí, arriesgando su vida para ella y su reino? Si pudiera llegar hasta ahí, ella sabía que podría ayudar a encontrar el punto débil de Ganon.

 _«Algún regalo sagrado que la Sabiduría es»,_ pensó tristemente para sí misma. Saber qué hacer pero incapaz de hacerlo. « _Oh, Link, por favor ten cuidado...»_

Apenas miró abajo, a la piedra bajo ella, cuando escuchó el grito estrangulado de Link. La cabeza de Zelda se alzó, con los ojos bien abiertos como platos. Ella apenas fue capaz de distinguir dos siluetas a través de las llamas. Allí permanecía Ganon, orgulloso y alto, con sus inhumanas garras alrededor del cuello de Link.

—La Espada que repele el Mal, ¡já!—el monstruo rió—. ¡Lamentable pequeño cuchillo de mantequilla!—Ganon arrancó la Espada Maestra del agarre del joven héroe y la arrojó a un lado. La espada se clavó en la piedra, a unos pasos de donde Zelda se encontraba. Sin pensárselo ni un segundo, ella corrió hacia adelante y cogió rápidamente el arma. Aunque para un ser normal, la Espada Maestra fuera demasiado pesada para manejar, Zelda poseía un pedazo de la Trifuerza. Ella agradeció en silencio a las diosas que ella fue capaz de levantarla.

La princesa estaba más o menos lista para lanzarse ella misma a través de la pared de fuego o lanzar la espada sobre ésta, esperando que no golpeara a Link; cuando el repugnante sonido de una espada golpeando la carne le llamó la atención. Zelda se congeló, esperando desesperadamente haber escuchado mal; el fuego se desvaneció en rescoldos.

La primera cosa que ella vio fue a Navi. El hada parecía estar suspendida en el aire, las alas batiendo apenas, ella miró fijamente hacia adelante. El brillo azul de Navi se veía considerablemente más tenue, y Zelda no estaba segura si era de la magia malvada que rodeaba a Ganon, o de la pena y el horror; como Poseedora de la Sabiduría su vista captó lo que había temido durante la batalla entera.

Link yacía en un montón arrugado de la tierra, con Ganon parado sobre él. El antiguo Gerudo tenía una expresión de enfermizo regocijo en sus rasgos deformados por cómo él estaba; una mano con garras en la empuñadura del arma mortal que ahora estaba profundamente hundida en el pecho del héroe.

El tiempo se detuvo. Zelda se encontró incapaz de respirar, pero rechazó dejarse caer al piso. En cambio, ella arrojó la Espada Maestra a Ganon con todas sus fuerzas, pero el Rey de Mal la sacudió como si fuera un poco más que una mosca molesta—. Pequeña princesa tonta—él se rió con frialdad—. Ésa cosa no puede derrotar a un ser de Poder puro como yo. Ahora, ¿no quiere decir adiós a su pequeño héroe?—con una sonrisa cruel, Ganon retrocedió, tirando de la espada del pecho de Link, causando un caos sangriento.

La última cosa que Zelda quiso hacer era obedecer una petición de esa terrible criatura, pero una mirada a Link hizo que corriera al lado del joven—. Link...—ella susurró—. No, no, esto no puede terminar así... Din... Nayru... Farore… alguien...

Tosiendo con la boca llena de sangre, Link enfocó sus ojos azules de cristal en la Princesa del Destino—. Lo-lo siento...—él se ahogó sin fuerzas—. Zelda... Yo fa-fallé...

—No te disculpes—suplicó Zelda—. No necesitas disculparte, sólo... sólo aguanta, yo averiguaré algo. Estarás bien, estarás bien—ella vio a su alrededor; su mirada eventualmente aterrizó sobre el hada que se había cernido más cerca a la pareja—. ¿Navi …?—Zelda preguntó provisionalmente.

—No pu-puedo curarle—Navi susurró tristemente—. So-soy un hada guía, n-no una de curación… Lo-lo siento tanto, desearía poder ayudar...

Zelda sacudió su cabeza—. No… no, está bien...—ella movió su mano para cepillar el flequillo de Link que manchaba de sangre su frente, haciendo caso omiso al rojo que ahora cubría su vestido y guantes—. Link... Lo siento, y-yo te arrastré a esto... Si yo hubiera sido capaz de co-convencer a mi padre que Ganondorf era un hombre malo...

—Shh...—Link murmuró—. N-no es su culpa...—él alzó la vista hacia ella y sonrió lo mejor que pudo—. Me alegró hacer esto. Yo nu-nunca le habría conocido de otra manera...—Zelda abrió su boca para hablar otra vez, pero Link le ganó—. Te amo... Ze-Zelda...

Las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse de los ojos de la princesa cuando ella susurró—. Yo t-te amo también, Link...—ella se inclinó hacia abajo, de modo que su cara estuviera a pulgadas de la de él, y, en un fugaz momento, sus labios se tocaron.

El beso apenas duró un segundo antes de que los labios de Link se alejaran de los suyos y sus ojos se nublaran. Tocando la mejilla fría de su héroe con cuidado, Zelda finalmente dejó que su calmada fachada se desvaneciera y permitió a las lágrimas salir. Ella lloró encima del ahora cuerpo sin vida de Link, sin importarle que estaba en medio de una piscina de sangre todavía caliente, escarlata sangre. Navi aterrizó sobre el hombro de Zelda, tratando de consolar a la desconsolada princesa mientras ahogaba sus propios sollozos.

Las lágrimas se desparramaron en la sangre cuando los gritos de Zelda, mezclados con los rugidos triunfantes de Ganon, llegaron a los oídos de cada ciudadano de Hyrule. La esperanza desapareció y la gente inocente se dio cuenta de que sus peores miedos se volvieron realidad; la oscuridad había ganado.

 **I tried so hard and got so far,**

 **But in the end it doesn't even matter,**

 **I had to fall, to lose it all,**

 **But in the end,**

 **It doesn't even matter.**

* * *

 **~In The End—by Linkin Park**

* * *

 **Editado.**

 **¡Pues ahí está! Para que la traducción tuviera sentido tuve que agregar unas cosillas, pero en sí no cambia mucho—mi inglés tampoco es perfecto, pero esto lo tomé como una práctica; ojalá no la haya liado—.**

 **¡Y bueno! La próxima vez prometo traeros una historia de mi autoría; hace mucho la llevo pensando y las ganas de plasmarla no faltan. Esperadme un poco más ^^U**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Sapphire316 que me permitió traducir su historia^^ Visitad la obra original si queréis y pensáis que la lié feo, feo XD**

 **No tengo más que decir, so ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
